Держи меня крепче
by ericell
Summary: Когда гроза и некуда убежать. Сложно сдерживать свои чувства.Запертые в машине,посреди болот Келли и Райан оказываются в безвыходной ситуации.Рушатся стены,скидываются маски,что может быть сильнй любви.


**Б У Ш У Ю Щ А Я С Т И Х И Я**

_**ВиаГра «Поцелуи»**_

_Это я смогла, это я была_

_Ты глазам своим не веришь_

_и не верь, _

_Теперь это все не важно_

_Мне больше не страшно_

_Направляй меня своею рукой,_

_Заслони собою от полнолуния,_

_Я готова быть ведомой тобой_

_Чем выше любовь, тем ниже поцелуи._

Заканчивался безумно тяжелый и напряженный день. Тройное убийство в национальном парке "Эверглейдc» оказалось необычным и непонятным: три жертвы, найденные на болотах не имели ничего общего, никакие связи не прослеживали между ними. Тела трех человек были уложены на берегу канала в виде буквы N. Мужчина, женщина и юноша с документами, бумажниками хорошо одетые и без видимых причин насилия. Ни пулевых, ни ножевых ран, ни следов удушения – ничего. Причину их смерти можно было узнать только после вскрытия. Странным было и то, что все трое были не местными. Женщина из Бостона, мужчина из Чикаго, а молодой человек из Торонто.

На место преступления выехала вся команда криминалистов. Весь день они пытались найти какие-то следы. И под конец дня накопилось столько всего, что невольно приходили в голову мысли о том, что убийца или убийцы специально оставляли эти многочисленные следы и насмехались над ними, т.к. всего было много, но ничего конкретного, чтобы могло навести на след и подсказать где искать преступника.

Вот уже несколько дней в Майами стояла просто удушающая жара. И этот день не был исключением. Несколько часов под палящим солнцем, в колючих кустах, в поисках улик провели четверо молодых людей, и к вечеру были измучены почти до предела. Первой отправили в лабораторию Наталью, за ней уехали Эрик с Горацио в Майами-бич произошло убийство, и были нужны криминалисты. Начали разъезжаться и копы. Машины одна за другой покидали место преступления. На дороге остался одиноко, стоящий «Хаммер» с открытой задней дверью, а в прибрежных кустах покинутые всеми Райан и Келли собирали последние улики.

- Райан, мы с тобой остались одни, - сказала Келли, поднимаясь с колен и убирая с лица растрепанные волосы, - какая тишина,- она оглянулась вокруг и проводила взглядом уже почти исчезнувшие из вида машины.

- Да, Келл, нам стоит поторопиться,- Райан говорил, глядя на небо,- скоро начнется гроза, и тогда мы здесь капитально застрянем,- глубоко и надолго.

Келли запаковала последнюю улику и вслед за молодым человеком посмотрела вверх. Еще недавно ясное небо резко менялось. Тучи ползли с какой-то ненормальной скоростью, голубой небосклон превращался в серо-синюю бурлящую массу, почти непрерывно перечеркиваемую вспышками молний. Вдалеке раздавались, пока еще еле слышные раскаты грома.

- Я уже все собрала, можем ехать,- сказала она, поднимая картонную коробку с собранным материалом. Подойдя к машине, Келли убрала улики, хлопнув дверью «Хаммера» и в туже секунду раздался удар грома, и очень близко от них в землю ударила молния. Женщина вздрогнула ей на плечи и голову упали первые крупные капли дождя.

- Райан, где ты?- Келли смотрела по сторонам и не видела своего напарника. Она на несколько шагов отошла от машины и заметила его, бегущего к ней со стороны канала. – Ну вот….- это были единственные слова, которые она успела произнести, прежде чем хлынул дождь. Стена воды, падавшая с небес, разделила их, ливень был такой силы, что они, стоя друг от друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки ничего не видели. Оглушенные бушующей стихией молодые люди на какое-то время растерялись и не могли сообразить, что им делать. Промокшие до нитки, испуганные они стояли рядом и не могли двинуться с места. Дождь хлестал по их лицам, поднявшийся ветер сбивал с ног.

- Келли! Келли! - Райан кричал, стараясь побороть стихию и наконец, схватив женщину за руку почти срывая, голос орал,- в машину скорее, иначе нас смоет!

Он подхватил Келли, запихнул ее в открытую дверь и залез сам. Оказавшись на заднем сиденье «Хаммера» промокшие насквозь, оглушенные и испуганные они некоторое время сидели молча, не шевелясь, постепенно приходя в себя пока не обрели возможность думать, говорить и принимать какие-то решения. Вода ручьями стекала с них на пол машины. Волосы облепили лицо Келли, мокрые пряди не давали возможности видеть. Она скрутила их в хвост, отжала и закинула за спину. Вид у Келли с Райаном был весьма и весьма непритязательный. Купание под проливным дождем вряд ли можно отнести к приятным процедурам

- И что мы будем делать?- голос Келли слегка дрожал, когда она задала этот простой и в тоже время сложный вопрос.

- Ждать, – коротко ответил Райан, не отрывая взгляда от лобового стекла машины, по которому непрерывным потоком лилась дождевая вода.

Гроза набирала силу, ветер усиливался, гром грохотал непрерывно, со всех сторон вспыхивали молнии, освещая салон автомобиля нереальным, сиреневым светом. Молодые люди достаточно прожили во Флориде, и такие грозовые ливни здесь были частыми, но привыкнуть к ним было невозможно. Взбесившаяся в одночасье природа вызывала вполне оправданный страх. Ситуация в которой они оказались в данный момент была безвыходной в прямом и переносном смысле. Ехать было нельзя. Нулевая видимость, дороги не видно. Застрять в грязи было не самым страшным. Один неверный поворот руля и машина могла нырнуть в канал. Единственное верное решение – ждать. Ждать пока стихнет дождь, и появиться хоть какая-то возможность видеть окружающую обстановку.

- Как долго? – спросила Келли просто, чтобы не молчать. Сложившее положение все больше и больше напрягало ее. Если какой-то час назад она мечтала об освежающем душе, то сейчас, сидя в промокшей и вызывающей отвращение одежде с мокрыми волосами женщина хотела оказаться в своей ванной, снять прилипшие к телу брюки, блузку и погрузиться в теплую успокаивающую воду. Невольно Келли передернула плечами, неприятная дрожь пробежала по ее телу.- «Кажется, я начинаю замерзать».- пробормотала она, пытаясь справиться с неприятными ощущениями. Она боялась признаться даже самой себе, что ей безумно страшно и хочется домой.

Чем ей помочь? Райан просто растерялся. В голове не было ни одной приличной мысли. Он и Келли запертые в машине посреди болотистых равнин, накрытые ливнем, лишенные возможности передвижения, связи - из-за непрерывных грозовых разрядов мобильный телефоны превратились в игрушки. Положение, прямо сказать, было близко к катастрофическому. Но он не был бы Райаном Вулфом, если так просто мог сдаться и поплыть по течению. Выход бывает всегда, пусть и запасной, но он есть. Вот и сейчас, молодой человек наконец сообразил, что сидят они в «Хаммере» на котором приехал он, значит у машины в багажнике лежит его сумка, а ней есть запасная одежда. Надо просто пересилить себя, выйти под дождь и принести ее сюда.

- Келл, я сейчас вернусь, - быстро сказал он, резко открывая дверцу машины, и выскакивая под дождь.

- Райан, куда ты, - Келли рванулась за ним, но выйти наружу не смогла.- с ума сошел!- Она была просто ошарашена действиями напарника. Но не прошло и минуты, как Райан запрыгнул в машину, с него ручьями текла вода, а в руке была небольшая спортивная сумка. Шлепнув добычу на сиденье, он расстегнул молнию на сумке. Внутри лежали аккуратно сложенные джинсы, рубашка, полотенце и какие-то мелочи.

- На, переоденься,- сказал он, протягивая Келли рубашку и полотенце,- это будет лучше, нежели сидеть в мокрой одежде.- Несмотря на свой поникший вид, он улыбался, держа на вытянутых руках сухие вещи.

- Спасибо за заботу,- она улыбнулась ему в ответ,- но, Райан, а как же ты?

- Переживу, ты женщина, а женщинам в мокрой одежде вредно находиться.- Он наклонил голову и состроил хитрую рожицу. – Переодевайся, отказ не принимаем,

- Хорошо, - согласилась с его доводами Келли, и честно говоря, ей очень хотелось избавиться от намокшей одежды. Улыбаясь, Райану она сказа шутливо.

- Молодой человек я же работаю криминалистом, не стриптизершей.- и совершенно серьезно закончила,- отвернись пожалуйста.

Обстановка в машине резко изменилась, словно выключили свет. Слова Келли поразили его прямо в сердце и вогнали в краску. Если бы в машине было светло, то легко можно было заметить его смущение. Райан, как послушный школьник отвернулся к окну и, прислонившись лбом к стеклу, приготовился ждать. Ему вдруг стало жарко. Сзади на сиденье, так близко от него Келли раздевалась. Разве он мог такое представить. Да никогда. И вот теперь перед его мысленным взором проносились картины одна ярче другой. Вот она расстегивает блузку, пуговичка за пуговичкой, снимает ее. Боже. Затем брюки… его сердце готово было выскочить из груди, он забыл про дождь, про грозу просто ощущение какого блаженства переполняло его - он и Келли рядом, одни оторванные от мира…

Зеленоглазая блондинка, его коллега и друг, криминалист Келли. Келли Дюкейн. Женщина, которую он давно и безнадежно любил. Сколько времени это чувство жило в нем Райан не помнил, наверное всегда, с того самого момента, с самой первой встречи, когда он бывший патрульный пришел в криминалистическую лабораторию и они стали работать вместе. Он прекрасно понимал, что его любовь безответна, поэтому постарался спрятать ее как можно дальше в своей душе, но сердцу не прикажешь и он не переставал о ней думать, мечтать. Келли была той, которую он хотел бы привести к себе в дом, назвать миссис Вульф, чтобы у них родились дети. И в конце концов он просто хотел ее.

Жаждал обладать ею, целовать, обнимать. Но, Келли всегда вела себя с ним, как с другом и никогда, ни разу он не заметил, чтобы она проявили к нему интерес. Признаться ей в своих чувствах он просто не мог т.к. понимал, что лучше не знать и надеяться, чем получить прямой ответ, который просто бы лишил его возможности жить, дышать, думать… А сейчас тем более, когда она и Эрик были вместе (так считали все сотрудники лаборатории). Его совесть и честь не позволяли перейти дорогу пусть не лучшему, но другу. Поэтому Райан старался держать дистанцию, чем меньше встреч, тем легче держать чувства при себе...

Дождь не прекращался. Райан не отрываясь, смотрел на капли непрерывным потоком, бегущие по стеклу. Напряжение было столь велико, что он невольно сжал пальцы в кулаки. Молодому человеку было безумно тяжело сдерживать себя. Желание повернуться и увидеть Келли, только увидеть, было таким сильным, что он понимал еще секунда, и он не сможет себя контролировать.

Легкое прикосновение к плечу, заставило его подпрыгнуть. Сердце и так бившееся в бешеном ритме, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди. Но многолетняя практика не подвела. Нацепив на лицо улыбку, он медленно повернулся в сторону Келли. Женщина сидела, прислонившись к спинке сиденья, поджав под себя ноги. Его зеленая рубашка, удивительно шла ей, и в тоже время Келли выглядела необычно, в такой одежде Райану ни разу не приходилось ее видеть, и он с трудом сумел отвести взгляд, чтобы еще больше не смущать женщину, явно чувствующую себя не совсем уютно в непривычной для нее ситуации.

- Знаешь, Райан, так намного лучше. Огромное спасибо за рубашку.- она улыбалась своей фирменной улыбкой, но глаза…в глазах было что–то такое…Райан не смог прочитать ее взгляда, Келли слишком быстро опомнилась и опустила голову. Влажные растрепанные золотистые пряди волос полностью скрыли ее лицо. Через мгновение, резким движением, откинув волосы назад, она посмотрела на него. Это уже была та Келли, к которой он привык. Закрытая, рациональная и деятельная, она довольно быстро сумела взять себя в руки и уже не выглядела смущенной

– Тебе бы, пожалуй, тоже не мешало переодеться,- в ее словах явно проскальзывали заботливые нотки, она указала на сложенные джинсы. - Нам не нужны простуженные криминалисты.- Келли приподнялась на сиденье, чтобы поменять позу и Райан увидел ее обнаженные ноги.

- Хорошо, слушаю и повинуюсь, мем.- шутливо ответил он, стараясь сдержать дрожь в голосе. Черт, Келли была умная женщина, да в принципе, здесь не нужно было большого ума, чтобы понять его состояние, достаточно было одного взгляда, мокрые облепившие тело джинсы не могли ничего скрыть. Он уже не понимал, что чувствует, мысли разбегались и путались. Он прилагал все силы, чтобы не смотреть на Келли. Существовали два варианта его поведения - выскочить под дождь и бежать как можно дальше, либо... второй вариант был настоящим безумием. Прочь из машины, только так, он мог исправить положение. Райан только успел схватиться за ручку дверцы машины, как был остановлен.

- Нет, ты этого не сделаешь.- голос Келли был мягким, обволакивающим, она крепко взяла его за руку и потянула к себе. Райан не понял, когда она успела придвинуться к нему, так близко, что он смог ощутил тепло ее тела. Рука женщины легко прикоснулась к его щеке. «Не стоит бежать, это бессмысленный поступок от себя не убежишь.» - Она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, их выражение было необычным, и если Райан не был так возбужден, он бы мог заметить, что глаза Келли стали почти черными, из-за до предела расширившихся зрачков. Женщина нежно обняла Райана за плечи и ее губы коснулись его щеки,- «Глупый, глупый мальчишка,» - шептала она, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Ее поступок был более чем необычным. Райан опешил от неожиданности, но быстро пришел в себя.

- Келл, Келли.- не веря происходящему, пробормотал молодой человек, обнимая ее в ответ, что случилось, куда делась та, Келли к которой он привык, которою знал. Женщина, что сидела с ним рядом была его мечтой, его полночными грезами, королевой, которая властвовала в его сердце ни один год, женщина которую он безумно любил и желал была в его руках. Такая нежная, ласковая. На какое-то время, он подумал, что сошел с ума. Но громкий раскат грома заставил вздрогнуть и вернул Райана в реальный мир, он получил на какое-то время возможность трезво мыслить и контролировать свои действия.

- Нет, это не правильно, так не должно быть,- не совсем уверенно проговорил Райан, раскрывая объятья и слегка отстраняясь от Келли.- «Это все гроза, дождь, невозможность ехать, может холод,»- он совсем запутался в словах, что говорил и, не имея возможности сдержать нервную дрожь, как только мог далеко отодвинулся от женщины, сел, опираясь локтями в колени и обеими руками обхватив голову.

- Почему? Ты не веришь себе, или не доверяешь мне? – голос Келли был глухим, напряженным

- Не знаю, не правильно и все.- Райан отвечал, не поднимая головы.- А как же Эрик? – вдруг спросил он, резко разгибаясь и сердито глядя на Келли. Она дернулась, как от удара и, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, со злостью в голосе ответила.

– Причем здесь Эрик, я не понимаю, какого черта все нас сватают. Между нами ничего не было, и нет! – почти кричала Келли. – Есть только один человек, - она перешла на шепот.- который мне очень нравится и если бы я не боялась вновь обмануться, – она на секунду замолчала, прижав указательный палец к губам и закончила фразу, глядя Райану прямо в глаза.- я бы сказала, что люблю его.

Слова Келли окончательно добили Райана, лишили его возможности двигаться, в голове была звенящая пустота, не говоря ни слова, он смотрел на сидящую рядом с ним женщину, не веря тому, что произошло, Только что сделанное признание повергло его в настоящий шок. «Она его любит» - это было столь невероятным, неожиданным и нереальным. «Она его любит!» - Райан закрыл глаза, постепенно осознавая значение сказанных слов. «Она его любит»- миллионы ярких искр вспыхнули у него в мозгу, закружили, унося куда-то в заоблачный безумно счастливый мир.

Затянувшее молчание еще больше накалило обстановку, Казалось, что если прислушаться, можно услышать, как бьются их сердца. Эмоциональное напряжение было слишком сильным. Мало того, что Келли первая призналась в своих чувствах, а Райан просто отталкивал ее, не понимая и не принимая. И как она не старалась, не смогла сдержать слезы. Стены, что она строила столько лет рухнули безвозвратно, маска уверенной в себе деловой женщины смылась. Рядом с Райаном на сиденье машины сидела, сжавшись в комок, не скрывая своих слез растерянная девочка. Мир в глазах Райана несколько раз перевернулся и, наконец, принял нормальное положение. В сложившейся ситуации сильным должен быть он. Прекрасно понимая пусть не специально, пусть из-за какого-то глупого упрямства и не веря в самого себя, он обидел ту, что безумно любил. От его поведения зависело его, нет теперь уже их будущее, решение принимать ему. На раздумье были отведены доли секунды и, не сомневаясь в своих действиях, он обнял Келли, привлек к себе и, целуя ее мокрые, соленые от слез щеки шептал, - «Келл, Келли любимая, прошу тебя извини меня. Я был слепым идиотом, настоящим глупцом, раз не смог понять тебя. Избегал тебя, прятался словно маленький,»- чувства Райана были на пределе, еще немного и он мог бы расплакаться, от злости на самого себя, от полного бессилия. Тем более, что Келли в его руках была безучастной, она не двигалась, не отталкивала его, не пыталась обнять, просто плакала, разрешая себя целовать. Райан замер на мгновение, и держа женщину за плечи одной рукой, другой провел по ее волосам, слегка отстраняясь от нее, попытался заглянуть ей в глаза. Попытка была бесполезной. « Келли!» - В его голосе было что-то такое, отчего Келли открыла глаза и посмотрела на Райана. Ее рот приоткрылся, она судорожно вздохнула и попыталась что-то сказать, но вместо этого обняла молодого человека, стараясь прижаться к нему, как можно ближе. Они оба стояли на коленях, забравшись на сиденье машины, и с безумной страстью обнимали друг друга. Неожиданно, будучи снова не в состоянии контролировать свои желания, Райан наклонился и поцеловал полуоткрытые губы Келли, не давая возможности ей вымолвить не звука – сначала с силой, затем ощутив, как ее тело напряглось, он сумел взять себя в руки и стал ее целовать, как можно нежнее, даже чуть робко. Келли позволила ему ласкать свой рот, все с большей страстью отвечая на его поцелуи. Не смотря, на всепоглощающую жажду, он был бесконечно терпеливым, он ждал того момента когда она забудет обо всем, кроме его обжигающе-нежных прикосновений. Голова Келли откинулась назад. Она ощущала жар его пылающих губ, и теперь во всей вселенной оставалось только это чувство – вырваться на свободу, облегчить бешеное биение ее существа. «Да, да, да,»- ее страстный шепот приводил Райана в неистовство. Черт побери, почему бы и нет. Он столько времени ждал это, жаждал всей душой, мечтал бессонными ночами, превозмогая свое я, пытался быть просто другом - и чудо свершилось – эта божественная женщина в его руках, его объятиях и так же как он вся поглощена страстью.

- Господи, пусть будет так, - были последние осознанно произнесенные Райаном слова, прежде чем мир рухнул и рассыпался на миллионы сверкающих кусочков. Время остановилось, только дождь с прежней силой барабанил по крыше, выбивая свой ни с чем несравнимый ритм.


End file.
